1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a green wall planting support apparatus, more particularly to a green wall planting support apparatus with a hanging plate adapted for stand-up growth of plants.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional green wall planting support apparatus that is mounted on a wall 10 through a plurality of nails 14. The conventional green wall planting support apparatus includes a main plate 11 that is made in one piece from plastics, a plurality of hanging baskets 12 that support plants, and a plurality of hooks 13 that detachably connect the hanging baskets 12 to the main plate 11. The main plate 11 has two opposite plate surfaces 110 and a plurality of circular holes 111 that extend through the plate surfaces 110. Each of the hanging baskets 12 has a surrounding wall 121 that defines a plant-receiving space 120 and that has two spaced-apart hook holes 122. Each of the hanging baskets 12 is hung on the main plate 11 through engagement between the two hook holes 122 and the corresponding two hooks 13.
In the conventional green wall planting support apparatus, the hanging baskets 12 are made from plastics like the main plate 11. The hooks 13 are in pairs and each pair of the hooks 13 are engaged with the corresponding hook holes 122 and the corresponding circular holes 111, such that the hanging baskets 12 are hung on the main plate 11. Although the conventional green wall planting support apparatus is suitable for stand-up growth of plants, the main plate 11 has to be made by injection molding techniques. As a result, the production cost of the main plate 11 is relatively high and the resulting main plate 11 has a fixed dimension that is not available for height or width adjustment with respect to various requirements in different applications.
When the conventional green wall planting support apparatus is in use, the hanging baskets 12 are spaced apart from each other in a top-bottom direction relative to the main plate 11. However, it is required to preserve a predetermined space between any adjacent two hanging baskets 12 in the top-bottom direction for growth of the plant. Such arrangement may cause relatively unaesthetic appearance due to the predetermined spaces that has yet to be covered by the plants and tend to reduce a desired greenery effect of the conventional green wall planting support apparatus. Moreover, the conventional green wall planting support apparatus merely provides the spaces for placing the plants but lacks a watering apparatus for the plants, and thus, watering of the plants cannot be conveniently carried out.